


Transversal

by creepy_shetan



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Pets, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic 'verse Clint meets movie 'verse Clint sometime after <i>AoU</i>.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2015/7/18 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuidirnt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yuidirnt).



“Y'know,” Hawkeye said, patting Lucky as the dog passed him, “I figured this would happen someday.”

“I probably should be surprised by this, but I'm not,” Hawkeye replied, his wry smile warming when Lucky lied down beside him.

“Yeah... Me neither,” Hawkeye deadpanned to his dog. 

Lucky yawned.

The two compared notes, starting with scars and old injuries and soon diverting to love lives and gossip (with archery peppered throughout, of course).

Eventually, Clint handed Clint an old framed photo featuring the twins. Clint in return showed him a wrinkled family photo.

The silence waking him, Lucky licked their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, meeting an alternate universe version of themselves  
> The theme: 100 words or under  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636656.html?thread=86849520#t87046896) (fill #2).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I watched _Age of Ultron_ a month ago -- two months later than most of the world -- so this was a small coping outlet. I'm also behind on the Hawkeye solo series, but that should be fixed later this month, yay.


End file.
